


Damn, Potter.

by Sprout2012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, man bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprout2012/pseuds/Sprout2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is my quick Drabble, based on a fic request someone posted on tumbler. It wasn't found but I was inspired to write one instead.</p><p>Basically, the user was asking if there were any fics in which, Harry, has long hair / a man bun, and Draco is like, "Fucking, Potter, and his man bun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, Potter.

Damn, Potter.

Draco was once again sat in his favourite seat, at his favourite coffee shop, with Pansy- who also happened to be the owner of said coffee shop.

Pansy was taking a break sat in a chair opposite him. She had her legs crossed at the ankle, legs hanging over the arm of the chair as she relaxed in it.

"I'm telling you, Pans, it was him. It was, Potter." Draco insisted as he picked up his drink and took a sip.

"I just cannot combine my memories of Potter, with this bloke you reckon is him. I mean would dorky Potter, be so trendy?" She reasoned.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course not. He's still a dork. He isn't suddenly trendy. He probably does not even know the look he has is in right now. Knowing Potter, he's just being a lazy idiot, causing him to grow a beard and have long hair." Draco explained.

Pansy thought for a moment, "Yeah, maybe. I'm not convinced, though." She stubbornly answered.

Draco huffed, "You'll see. Potter, has a beard and long hair now."

Pansy returned to work, leaving Draco to his internal analysing of, Potter's new look.

A few days later, Draco was again complaining to Pansy, about, Potter.

"Stupid, Potter. With his stupid long hair, and grotty beard. It's lazy and disgusting. But fuck, Pansy, it ain't half sexy. Fucking Potter." He ranted.

Pansy grinned, she knew- fuck most of Draco's close friends knew, that he had a massive crush on Potter.

Draco would never admit it. He may say Potter's hair was sexy, but would never say the man himself was sexy.

Pansy was full on glowing with glee.

"Why are you looking so smug?" Draco snapped irritably. He knew Pansy would not get upset by his attitude. She knew him well, they'd been friends since they were toddlers, she would just ignore him.

"Oh, nothing much. Things have just gotten interesting, though." She stood and said as she walked away, "Better go do my job and serve the new customer."

Draco looked around after Pansy's last statement.

"Fuck a duck!" Draco cursed.

Not only was it, Potter. It was Potter, sporting a man bun. A damn man bun. And fuck, Draco was definitely aroused by the sight. Fucking, Potter, and his damn man bun.

Pansy served him, "Interesting choice of hairstyle, Potter." Pansy casually commented.

Draco watched as, Potter shrugged, "Not really. Just too lazy to cut it. It has been called a birds nest on occasions if it's short. I might as well go all out and have it long." He replied, accepting his drink and placing an order for food.

Pansy gave the order to a member of her staff and quietly approached, Draco. She pretended to be clearing away his table.

"Fuck." She whispered to, Draco.

"Exactly." Draco returned her sentiments.

No words could describe how much, Potter suited the damn man bun. It was doing funny things to, Draco. He knew Pansy put up with a lot from him, but he was sure she would not condone him wanking in her coffee shop. Although, he was sure the filthy cow would not say no to a front row ticket to watch that sort of thing, as long as it wasn't in her shop.

Draco glanced over at, Potter. Fucking Potter! The style in itself was not particularly appealing, but Potter just pulled it off. His hair had been loosely pulled back, and tied in a single bun at the crown of his head, at the back. A few strands had fallen loose and were tucked behind his ear. Add that to the slight beard, Potter was also sporting…fuck Draco was lusting after, Potter, and his stupid man bun. The beard was not long or full on. It was a decent beard, but a tidily groomed beard.

Draco was glad he was sitting down, he was feeling a bit light headed.

"Draco, darling, you're drooling." Pansy sing songs, teasing him.

"Fuck. You can't deny it, he looks fucking hot." He said a bit too loudly.

Potter, looked up, but not in their direction. Like he was unsure of what he heard, or which direction he had heard it. He looked puzzled for a moment, then returned to writing something. He like Draco had avoided the booths or tables. Opting to sit on a sofa that was arranged with other armchairs, around a coffee table. He was sat on the edge of the sofa, leaning forward so he could lean on the low coffee table. The action of him leaning forwards caused his hair to slip out from behind his ear, and fall in front of his face.

Draco groaned, quickly looking away before he really did start drooling.

Draco had been caught off guard by that damn man bun, and beard combo, he had not even noticed what Potter was wearing.

Pansy had given up pretending she was working and had flopped in the armchair opposite Draco. Draco adored, Pansy. People did not know the real her - she was brilliant. Most people would not expect her to flop in a chair, it was not proper. Draco and Pansy thought that was bullshit, and slouched wherever they damn well pleased.

"Pst Pans…" He called quietly. She was inspecting her nails. Draco was not 100% sure if she heard and was ignoring him, or if she genuinely did not hear.

"Oi, bitch bag!" He said a tad louder.

She looked up, "What?"

"What's Potter wearing? I cannot look again." He pleaded. He knew Pansy would tell him. She may mock him later, but she'll tell him.

She frowned in thought, trying to remember, "Um a white short sleeved t-shirt, and jeans."

Draco knew that was a basic outfit, but on the right person, a good pair of jeans and a basic white t was sexy as fuck.

"Fuck it, I'm going to look." He said bravely.

He turned and he really wished he hadn't. He had chosen the exact moment Potter, decided to pull the hair tie out of his hair, run his fingers through it, scooping up the loose strands, before redoing his man bun.

"Fuck." He said in awe.

"You've said that." Pansy pointed out amused.

Draco turned to face her once again, "I'm going to be wanking myself raw to that memory."

She laughed. It always amused her when people assumed her and Draco, were proper purebloods. Prim, stuck up, and prudish. They were very crude, and vulgar. They swore, had vices, and they loved every fucking second.

"You perv." She teased.

They both jumped when they heard, "Excuse me, Pansy?"

Draco looked up into Potter's face and held in a groan of pleasure.

"Yes, can I help?" She politely responded.

Potter took off his glasses, and Draco had to grab his drink for something to do before he grabbed Potter.

"I hate to complain…." He started.

"But you're going to." Pansy pointed out. She was not harsh, just stating a fact.

Potter fidgeted slightly, "Er yeah. My order arrived, but it isn't what I ordered. I can't find any other staff members. Sorry to disturb you." He sincerely said.

She stood suddenly all business again, "Sit." She ordered, gesturing the seat she just vacated.

Potter sat as soon as she ordered him to.

"Fucking idiots. I bet Ben is out back smoking, again. I swear I'm going…" She stopped mid-rant, turning to face, Potter, "I'll get you the correct order, and a new drink. On the house. Stay there, I'll be back in a bit." With that, she sauntered away.

Draco chuckled when Potter released a breath and said, "Fuck, she's scary."

Potter and he locked eyes, as Potter had looked up at the sound of Draco laughing.

Draco sent him a small smile, "Potter,"

"Malfoy,"

Draco was not sure if he was imagining it to suit his own desires, but he could swear that there was some sexual tension between them.

"Looking good, Malfoy," Potter commented. Draco thought he was flirting.

"Not looking too bad yourself." He replied.

What Potter said next had him staring open mouthed.

"Wanna get out of here?" He was clearly being suggestive.

Draco smirked, "Fuck, yes."

By the time Pansy returned with Harry's order, they were gone. She smiled, flopped into a chair, and bit into Potter's unwanted panini.


End file.
